Hardball
by Ladelle
Summary: Collection of ficlets centering around a high school sports AU, where Naruto is an up-and-coming ace pitcher, Sasuke is the school's star basketball player, and neither one of them can admit that they belong together. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

There was plenty of shame in the fact that Sasuke was squatting behind the bleachers, freezing, not quite able to bring himself to go back to the locker room where the rest of the basketball team was getting pumped for the game.

_The_ game. Not just one game peppered in the season, but the final game; the one that would prove whether or not he was as good as his brother, Itachi, who had led the team to victory all three years he'd been captain. And while Sasuke was only a freshman and certainly not captain, expectations were high. And even though he had proven himself on more than one occasion, it was only this game that mattered.

It was February, and even though the sun was out, the weather was cold. Sasuke could hear the familiar sound of shuffling feet as students ran the track, and the high pitched _tink_ of a metal bat striking true to a well-aimed pitch. All of the other sports seasons were just getting started, and his – his was coming to an end.

A loud crash jolted Sasuke from his thoughts, and his attention snapped sideways, watching as a baseball bounced up off a metal bleacher bench, up and over the top, and straight down to where he lingered. It huffed against the dirt a few times before rolling to a stop, and Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed himself up so that he could grab it.

"And with that final hit, the crowd goes wild," a voice sounded, complete with mock cheering. Sasuke licked his lips, unamused as a student rounded the bleachers, dressed in full baseball attire. A baseball cap hid his face, at least until he glanced up, his bright eyes seeking out the owner of the shadow he's fallen into.

Sasuke's gaze deadened and, no holds barred, he threw the ball back with astounding speed. The other student took a few quick steps to the side in order to snatch it midair, and hissed when the impact resounded.

Instead of frowning, the boy smirked, his blue eyed gaze almost teasing. "Nice," he said, though there was a playful undertone in his voice. "Though I dunno, you're our star point guard – shouldn't your aim be better?"

"Go away, Naruto," Sasuke groaned, and he whirled around in an attempt to stalk away. A cold breeze brought goosebumps to his arms, and he was forced to halt, because there was a wall behind him, leaving him dead ended. His eyebrow twitched.

"What are you doing back here, anyway?" Naruto scuffled forward, and Sasuke turned to see him looking around, as if the answer was somewhere on the ground. Even though the winter months had been fairly sunless and overcast, he skin still managed to look tanned, and the blond bits of hair poking out from beneath his cap made him look like he'd been stolen from a beach and dropped too far north.

Sasuke didn't answer, he simply crossed his arms over his chest, impatient, and tapped his foot on the ground. It had always been this way between them. They'd been neighbors since they were kids, and Naruto never left him alone. He was always there, butting in.

"Wait, are you hiding?"

Sasuke stilled. "Why would I be hiding?"

"Uh…your last game is today, isn't it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and started tossing the ball up, catching it with ease as it descended, without needing to follow it with his gaze. "You always get weird on final game days."

Deadpanning, Sasuke frowned. "I do not."

"You do, too."

"I do not!"

"Then why are you hiding behind the bleachers, in uniform, when it's only 50 degrees out?" Naruto eyed him.

"I was trying to focus!" Sasuke barked. "Get in the zone. You know, prepare to win, something I know you're not familiar with."

"Ouch." Naruto feigned looking hurt, and it only served to make Sasuke more frustrated. The truth was that their middle school baseball team hadn't lost because of Naruto. In fact, it probably only still existed because of him. As much as Sasuke had been proclaimed a basketball prodigy like his brother, Naruto would be holding his own with the baseball team – though Sasuke sincerely doubted that Naruto knew he was as good as he actually was.

It was frustrating, really. Naruto didn't have any shoes to fill.

"You're going to do fine."

Naruto's statement caught Sasuke off guard, and he was forced to snap to attention when Naruto tossed the baseball his way. He caught it easily enough.

"I know," Sasuke threw it back. "I always do fine."

"So stop worrying," Naruto sent the ball to him in an underhanded arc, and Sasuke had to take a step backwards to catch it. "Stop thinking, _what would my brother do_ and just go do what Sasuke would do."

"Pf," Sasuke tossed the ball back. "And what's that?"

"Win," Naruto stated simply, as he caught the ball and gripped it tight. "I've been to your games. You're good at it."

Sasuke harrumphed as if that were obvious, but he still couldn't shake the anxiety in his gut. He'd never felt this way before a game - so why now?

"Remember when we were kids, and I'd always get sick before we did T-ball?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts, coming forward a bit closer. "And you'd always say -"

"Suck it up," Sasuke said, and Naruto finished with, "The game's coming whether you want it to or not. And then you'd do that thing -"

"Ugh," Sasuke slapped a hand to his forehead, which was a mistake, because when he opened his eyes, Naruto was right in front of him, pulling his wrists down, and circling their fingers together.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said warningly, and attempted to step backwards, but was met with the cold metal of the bleachers. Of course, Naruto didn't listen, and simply dipped forward, pressing his forehead to Sasuke's.

He felt too warm for such a crisp day, and Sasuke felt himself tense, only to feel suddenly relieved at the look Naruto was giving him. Their noses were nearly inches apart, and it was almost as if Naruto's confidence was catching, and Sasuke was soaking it in.

"Suck it up," Naruto told him, looking serious. "Because -"

"The game's coming anyway," Sasuke sighed.

"That, and," Naruto flashed a grin at him, "You have to come and see my game. It's later today. You should still be able to catch the second half by the time yours ends."

Sasuke felt guilty. He hadn't known that today was Naruto's first game.

"Don't give me that look," Naruto pulled back, and when his fingers slipped away, Sasuke almost missed them. "We're competing for first string today, and I'm _definitely_ going to make it."

Sasuke didn't doubt it.

"Let's get you to the locker room," Naruto started ahead, and Sasuke followed, albeit at a slow pace. "I can't believe you were moping. Who mopes on their last game of the season?"

"I wasn't moping," Sasuke muttered.

"You totally were," Naruto held up a finger as if i was fact. "And the only way I won't tell everyone about it is if you come see my game."

Sasuke groaned. He hated baseball. Mostly it was because Naruto had always managed to kick his butt at it when they were younger.

"Promise me," Naruto said, his voice sincere. He even peeked over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke waved him off. "Yeah, yeah."

He didn't miss the way Naruto's grin returned, and realized that he didn't mind Naruto butting in as much as he'd thought.


	2. Itachi's Offer

"Hey," a voice came from behind him, and Naruto, clutching an ice cream cone, looked back over his shoulder. He'd been caught mid-laugh, and Sakura, the baseball team's manager, took a step back to see who was seeking out one of their school's greatest potentials.

"You're Uzumaki, right?" It was a man, and he was leaning out from the window of an indiscreet sports car, and Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to figure out how he knew the guy. And then it hit him.

"Itachi?"

It had been a long time since he'd actually seen Sasuke's brother - even when he'd been younger, Itachi had been more of a ghost than anything else. Always at some club meeting or practice, or out with friends. And now he was in college, and Sasuke was doing his best to live up to the legacy Itachi had left behind with Konoha High's basketball team.

"You recognize me?" Itachi smiled, and it was casually alluring. Sakura even managed to stay quiet, and if it hadn't been for the flush on her cheeks, Naruto would have guessed she was being polite. But he understood her reaction - minus a few frown lines, Itachi looked like Sasuke all grown up.

But Naruto knew, at least from Sasuke's less than casual warnings, that the two brothers were not alike. And so, with a practiced grin more meant for show, Naruto pointed a thumb towards the rear of Itachi's car. "Your license plate helped."

This drew a smirk from the older man, and Sakura shifted to see what Naruto was talking about - only to frown when she realized the plate clearly read _Itachi._ With a sigh, she told Naruto, "You're dripping."

Blue eyes went wide as ice cream dribbled down his fingers, and Naruto whined before he lapped the edges of his dollop of mint chocolate chip and complained about not having a napkin. Sakura, ever prepared, handed him one with an almost motherly sigh.

"Come with me," Itachi managed to make it sound like more of a demand than a question, and Naruto, not really sure what they'd even have to talk about, and skeptical, peered up, pouting.

"But I'm on a date," he gestured to Sakura, who didn't even have the decency to blush - she simply smacked him across the head.

"We are _not_ dating," she gave Naruto an almost trademarked glare. "And don't say things like that. I'm your manager. If rumors got out…"

Naruto broke out laughing, simply because he enjoyed getting an occasional rise out of her. She smacked him again and he stumbled forward, trying not to lose what was left of his ice cream at the sheer impact.

"If you break me I won't be able to play this weekend," Naruto pointed out, rubbing his arm and looking back at her slyly. She simply _hmphed_ and crossed her arms over her chest, not deigning him with a reply.

"Seriously, come with me," Itachi tried again. "You and Sasuke have always been close. There's something I'd like to ask you."

Naruto gave him a good show of curiosity before taking a modest lick from his cone. "Shoot."

It was clear that Itachi wanted a more private conversation, and Sakura looked about ready to say something about Naruto being rude when Itachi simply smiled and said, "How would you like to be scouted to Suna?"

Sakura gasped. "What?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "_The_ Suna? Are you serious?"

"Naruto, don't even think about it," Sakura snapped at him, and then she turned her frustration to Itachi. "You've got some nerve. There's no way he'd trade schools."

Itachi pretended like she wasn't even there, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. "Full ride. I can make it happen. Ever since your pitching showdown with Gaara, they've been looking at you – you're a real threat, you know?

Naruto frowned. "So, what, they sent you to see if I was interested? If you're scouting, shouldn't it be for basketball?"

"I'm in college for sports management," Itachi replied, and Naruto remembered that Itachi had been injured in his final basketball game, the one he was known for, because he'd led the team to win state for the first time in years, despite. He wondered if the rumors were true – that Itachi couldn't play ball anymore.

"I was supposed to have a meeting with you after your game this weekend," Itachi revealed. "But I saw you here and thought, what the hell. It's an amazing opportunity," he advertised. "They're willing to shovel a lot of money your way - for housing, school fees and supplies. And you know, players from Suna always get college offers."

"Tell him the answer is no," Sakura huffed, cheeks red with offense. When Naruto didn't say anything right away, she balled her fists and glared at him – and was caught off guard when he sauntered up to Itachi's car and draped his arm over the driver's side window, smiling – but there was a knowing look to his expression that Sakura had only seen a handful of times before.

"They want me to play with Gaara Sabaku? _The_ Gaara Sabaku?" He allowed himself to sound awed, and Itachi nodded.

Naruto snorted. "You mean _under_ him," he corrected. "You said it yourself; I'm a threat. They'll pay all of this money to get me out there, and then third string me so that I never see a game. I'm not an idiot, Itachi."

The older man didn't lose face. Instead, he shrugged. "If you're good enough, they won't."

There was no playfulness left on Naruto's face, only irritation. "I'm staying put. Tell Gaara that if he's that intimidated, bring it to our next game."

That wasn't the answer that Itachi wanted, and something vicious flashed through his eyes. "There's only room for one star athlete at Konoha. You and I both know that's Sasuke."

Naruto was taken aback, and Itachi brushed him from his car before revving his engine. "I'm keeping the offer open."

"Don't bother," Naruto collected himself enough to retort.

Itachi eyed him. "I have a feeling you'll be wanting it before too long."

And with that, he rolled up his window, pulled out into traffic, and disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips.

Naruto stepped back, confused, and angry. "I don't know. But I've got a bad feeling."


	3. Blackmail

"I'm home," Sasuke announced, and he dropped his house key onto a table in the entryway of his house. His backpack was heavy on his shoulder, and he let it slide to the floor as he wandered further inside, wondering why his brother hadn't answered.

"Itachi?"

From upstairs, the familiar voice he'd expected hollered, "Be down in a second!"

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke could smell garlic and pasta sauce, and knew his brother had already made dinner for him. That also meant that Itachi had classes tonight, and so Sasuke was going to be alone. Not that he would ever admit it, but his house was too big for the emptiness to feel comfortable, and since he'd thrown a fit when Itachi had mentioned selling it a few years back, fresh start and all that, he was stuck with the loneliness that came with it.

Sasuke wandered into the kitchen and found a bowl of spaghetti in the microwave, still warm. The burners on the stove were still cooling, and there was a pile of dishes left behind for him to clean. Itachi had also left some paperwork out - he probably hadn't completely packed for his lecture - and, ever curious, Sasuke plucked one of the papers up to read.

And felt the color drain from his cheeks. The shock was quickly replaced with anger, and he whirled out of the kitchen and stalked upstairs, and barged into Itachi's room, not caring that he was only half dressed and fresh from the shower.

"What is this?" he demanded, holding the paper up.

If Itachi felt guilty about Sasuke seeing it, he didn't let the emotion show. As usual, his expression was hard to read.

"It's a scouting assignment," Itachi answered dully. "Naruto's a good player. Are you really surprised that so many other teams want him?"

Sasuke made a good show of crumpling the paper and chucking it at his brother. "No, what I'm _surprised_ at is that you're actually trying to get him to change schools. I mean, what's the point?"

Itachi gave him an irritated look before pulling a shirt over his head, and ducking into his closet to find shoes.

Sasuke followed. "I know you don't like him. But seriously, stop. I don't even know what you're thinking half the time."

"Believe it or not, I'm thinking about you," Itachi sauntered past, now fully dressed. He plucked the crumpled paper from the floor and grabbed a jacket from his bed, and started for the stairs, Sasuke trailing behind.

"How does Naruto switching schools help me?"

Itachi sighed as he descended the stairs, and went to the kitchen to collect his things. He was halfway through packing his backpack when he stopped and turned to look at Sasuke, who had his arms crossed over his chest, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Licking his lips, Itachi worked on uncrinkling the assignment that Sasuke had mauled. "Why does it matter if he goes to another school? He lives across the street. You're making it sound like you'll never see the kid again. I didn't even think you were friends with him anymore - you haven't even hung out with him in what, over a year?"

That was true. In middle school they'd been inseparable, but high school had changed things. Sasuke had his new teammates, and his brother's shoes to fill, and he and Naruto had just…drifted. He didn't like thinking about it.

"That doesn't matter. Our baseball team hasn't won in years, Itachi. Naruto can get them to finals."

Itachi paused and turned, giving his full attention to Sasuke. "There's a reason why no one knows about Naruto's father, right? Why he uses his mom's last name?"

Sasuke felt cold suddenly, and he frowned. "You know the answer to that, and obviously I do too. Why are you bringing it up?"

"I'm not afraid to play dirty, little brother," Itachi moved to finish packing, and zipped up his bag. "And if he won't listen to me, he'd better listen to you. Get him to switch schools, or his secret is out."

Sasuke stood, dumbfounded, as his brother headed for the door. "What?" he asked, his entire being shaken by the thought. "Why would you say that? Why would you threaten to do that?"

Itachi pulled open the door and gave one last look to Sasuke, his face half covered by the shadow of the doorframe. "Get him to switch schools, Sasuke."


	4. Night Visit

The pipelines of Naruto's house had seen much better winters, and so, when he heard a _tink tink_, he immediately assumed they'd gotten too cold again. The weather wasn't even that bad; spring was effectively sneaking past winter, and the last couple of weeks had been pleasantly sunny. The nights weren't bitter anymore, either, which was a good thing. Naruto hated being stuffed inside and forced to study. It was impossible for him to think of anything except being on the mound.

_Tink tink_.

Naruto turned his attention towards his window, where he was sure he'd heard the sound. He quirked an eyebrow before getting up and venturing over to investigate. When he pulled back a generic blackout curtain he'd had for forever, he nearly burst out laughing.

"What are you doing?" he jimmied open his window and stepped to the side, allowing Sasuke to climb in. They'd done this all the time as kids; when Sasuke's parents had first passed away, Naruto had left his window unlocked so that Sasuke could come and go as he pleased, and not feel forced to go home, to a house and undoubtedly gave him mixed feelings. They'd had many a sleepover back then, both crammed in Naruto's twin size bed, either whispering about everything they could think of, of lingering in a quiet and understanding silence.

That had been years ago. Coloring books had been nixed for barely-touched textbooks, and toys had been replaced with spare mitts, baseballs, and bats. Posters of professional ball players lined Naruto's walls, one in particular standing out.

"Is your dad home?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto followed Sasuke's train of sight, and looked a bit embarrassed. He shook his head. "Nah. Away game this weekend."

Sasuke nodded and looked around, and Naruto suddenly realized how messy his room was. Scrambling, he swiped clothes from his bed and chucked them into his closet, and attempted to round his baseball equipment into a pile.

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting company," he attempted to explain, and Sasuke just shrugged it off.

"It's fine. It's not like I've ever seen your room clean," he pointed out, which was the truth. But it had been so long since Sasuke had seen his room at all, that Naruto had the strange urge to make a better impression.

"You've also seen my closet," Naruto told him. "There's barely enough room for clothes –"

"Yeah, because you're a hoarder."

Naruto scrunched his nose. "_Collector_," he corrected. "My dad's memorabilia is sacred. And what, you're telling me you don't have a box of your brother's newspaper clippings and stuff?"

Sasuke gave him a look. "No. That would be weird."

Naruto rolled his eyes and patted a spot on his bed, welcoming Sasuke to sit. After a few seconds, he replied, "You know what's _really_ weird?"

Sitting hesitantly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not sure what to expect. "What?"

Naruto gave him a firm look. "Your brother trying to scout me to Suna."

Sasuke seemed unsurprised. "Why? You're good. Our team sucks."

Tensing, Naruto frowned. "No we don't! We're doing _really_ well this year. You'd know if you came to a game."

The comment was meant as a burn, but Sasuke, as always, looked unaffected. "I didn't have a ride home," he explained, but he _had_ promised to attend Naruto's first game, and hadn't been to one since.

"Everyone and their mother would give you a ride, Sasuke," Naruto sounded amused, because he knew it was an excuse. "You're famous."

"Do you have any clippings of me?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto tried to mimick Sasuke's tone, "because _that_ would be _weird_."

Intent on ignoring Naruto's sarcasm, Sasuke simply said, "There aren't any. I try very hard to stay out of the limelight. So the _last_ thing I want is for some cheerleader to give me a ride home."

"We don't have cheerleaders," Naruto stated glumly. "Unless you were talking about me. 'Cause you know I'm your biggest cheerleader."

Sasuke failed to keep a straight face, though his smile barely brought the corners of his lips up. "Still?"

"Still," Naruto confirmed. "You're like some…some weird prodigy. I heard Karin talking the other day, and she said you have some, like, one-in-a-million talent out there. Like you can _read_ people's moves, and –"

"Ugh, stop," Sasuke put his fingers to his temples and began to massage them, and Naruto sighed.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot. Your brother's shadow, and all of that. But seriously, you're nothing like him. You'll leave your own legacy, for sure."

Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes lingering on him, as if he'd said something oddly profound, and then he sifted backwards, and leaned onto his desk. He ran a hand through his hair, and perked when Sasuke asked, "Why _wouldn't_ you want to go to Suna?"

It was an odd question, mostly because Naruto half expected Sasuke to know him better. "Why _would_ I?" he rebutted. "Who wants to play for a team that always wins, no matter what?"

"Are you sure you're not afraid that you wouldn't get the ace position against Gaara?"

All humor drained from Naruto's face. "Okay, seriously, what's going on? What is it with you two and Suna?"

Sasuke had the decency to look caught red-handed, but only for an instant. "I just saw the specks, is all. It seemed like a good match."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Does this have to do with…?"

It took a moment for Sasuke to catch on, and when he did, he frowned. "If it had to do with _that_, I'd tell you."

Naruto took the comment at face value. "We never really talked about it, and –"

"And I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke interjected. "You kissed me. Big deal. I'm over it." Sasuke motioned to Naruto's desk. "What are you working on?"

It was obvious that Sasuke didn't want to think about it, so Naruto simply glanced behind him and shrugged. "_Working_…more like _staring_ at. For an hour. Mom's asleep already. I was thinking about sneaking out to the park –"

"You still do that?"

"-to practice – yes, I _still_ do that. Are you kidding? Mom already thinks I practice too much –"

"Well, it _is_ possible to practice too much," Sasuke interjected, and finally beat Naruto into silence.

It was short lived, because Naruto pointed a finger at him. "I'll have you know that I am perfecting a move. Have as little faith in me as possible, but mark my words, I'm going to strike Kankuro out this weekend."

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow, and Naruto's energy seemed to build as competition flooded him.

"Gaara's brother – their catcher. He's psychic, like you. He can, you know, _read_ pitches, and –"

"Please don't call me psychic," Sasuke shook his head morosely.

"- but he won't be able to read this one, and – well, you _are_. Kind of." Naruto finished.

Sasuke stared at him, and then stood up and grabbed his bag.

"You leaving?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit dejected. "I'll take back the psychic comment."

Sasuke was prying open his window when he glanced back and said, "Come on. Show me this _move_ of yours."

A rush of insecurity dampened Naruto's competitive mood. "It's not good enough yet. I haven't figured all of it out."

Sasuke was halfway out of the window when he tipped his head back and gave Naruto a look. "So let's perfect it."

It was odd, but Naruto felt a chill run down his spine, excited. He raced to gather his mitt and ball, and looped back for a bat for Sasuke. He waited for Sasuke to descend to the grass of the front yard before tossing the things down as quietly as possible, Sasuke scowling as he was forced to catch it all.

"How are you going to get all of this stuff back up?" he hissed.

Naruto hadn't thought about that, so he shrugged, and shimmied down the carport, and scrambled down the house's siding to the ground. "I can't believe you're going to help me," he almost skipped into a run, still stoked.

Sasuke didn't really acknowledge it, just hugged his backpack tighter to his back, and tossed Naruto his mitt and ball. He kept the bat for himself.

"Let's make a bet," Sasuke offered, and Naruto whirled around to look at him, walking backwards as he did so.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on."

Sasuke smirked at him, looking like he'd won already. "I'll help you," he stated, "but if you don't stroke Kankuro out…go look at Suna."

Naruto glowered. "_That's_ your bet?"

"Take it or leave it," Sasuke told him.

Naruto spun back around, looking even more intent. "Fine, I'll take it. We're gonna win this weekend, and I'm gonna strike Kankuro out, and you're gonna see. _This_ is where I'm meant to be."


End file.
